victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Patricia Ellerbee
Hi! I'm Patricia. I have been at HA for 3 years. So don't welcome me to the school :P Click here to see my profile on TheSlap. Appearance *'Eye Colour: Blue' *'Hair Colour: Blonde' *'Trademark: Austrailian Accent' Eh. I'm not really your type of Tyra Banks. I'm really more, let's say, normal looking. My closet is packed of alot of casual things. Personality I am a mean, sarcastic, and rude person. But when you are nice to me, I'm nice :) But. I always will be very sarcastic. I love to smile. It shoves my depression away. Also, I'm a bit of a prankster ;) Family Michelle Ellerbee My mom's awesome. She's a teacher at a school not so far from HA. She comforts me when I'm emotionally depressed. I can always count on her. She may be a bit strict but I love her no matter what. John Ellerbee My dad is cool. He's funny and he knows how to make someone smile. He works as a lawyer so he can easily be found in his office, busy, or at court. He makes the BEST brownies. He even gave me the recipe, how sweet. He's hardly ever at home tho, tear. Tiana Ellerbee Tiana is my little trouble making sis History I was born to Michelle and John Ellerbee at 9 AM on Monday, July 9, 1996. As a child, I enjoyed swimming. Me and my family lived near an island when I was 8. It was pretty much the only thing I could do because my sister usually hogged the TV with stupid shows and my parents were on the internet alot. At the age of 10, me and my family moved to California so my father could find a better job and so my mother could earn some more money. At the age of 14, I saw this poster for some school called Hollywood Arts. When I was 12 I got into actng and loved it so I asked my mom and she said yes! For my auditon, I sang I Feel Pretty/Unpretty to for Helen and she loved it! For Principal Eikner I sang Part of Me by Katy Perry. And that's pretty much it. Friends and Enemies Besties Good Friends Friends Enemies Trivia *I have my own celebrity doopleganger, Claire Holt. Yup <3 *I'm NOT a vampire. *My favorite animal is a dolphin. *I'm NOT a vampire. *I also like horses. *I'm NOT a vampire. *I'm austrailian. *I'm NOT a vampire. *I love Glee. *I'm NOT a vampire *I watch How I Met Your Mother (like, who doesn't?) *Did I mention I'm not a vampire. *I love Evanescence. *I hate Twilight. *I love coffee. *I love ice cream, my favorite flavors are Cookies N' Cream and Cookie Dough. *If you couldn't figure out yet, I like cookies. Pix Patricia.gif Patricia.jpg PatriciaHey.gif PatriciaGeeThanks.gif PatriciaCouple.gif PatriciaSmile3.gif PatriciaYum.gif PatriciaSplit.gif PatriciaOhReally.gif PatriciaSayCheese.gif PatriciaTheFantasticAunt.gif PatriciaMean.gif Patricia2.jpg PatriciaSorry.gif PatriciaBP2.gif PatriciaSmile2.gif PatriciaUmOkay.gif PatriciaHiNiceToMeetYou.gif PatriciaOhHey.gif PatriciaBP.gif PatriciaFine.gif Patricia1.jpg PatriciaSmile2.gif PatriciaWellOkay.gif PatriciaNiceLife.gif PatriciaHoldOfYourself.gif PatriciaSmile.gif PatriciaFacepalm.gif PatriciaBook.gif PatriciaCry.png PatriciaUmOkay2.gif Patricia4.jpg PatriciaDress.png Patricia3.jpg PatriciaMusic.jpg PatriciaWhyNot.gif PatriciaThirsty2.gif|What happens when I'm thirsty. PatriciaThirsty1.gif PatriciaItsOkay.gif PatriciaHeheLipBite.gif PatriciaTantrum.gif|What happens when I get mad. PatriciaSmile4.gif PatriciaToTheParty.gif Patricia6.png PatriciaYeahFireIsBehindMeIKnow.gif Patricia5.png PatriciaOhOkWellThen.gif PatriciaOkayThen2.gif PatriciaSTFU.gif PatriciaUghVomit.gif PatriciaOhNoYouDidnt.gif PatriciaOKItsOn.gif PatriciaDressEnter.gif PatriciaHmWellOkayThen.gif PatriciaCry.png PatriciaDerp.jpg PatriciaCry2.gif PatriciaItsNotAllAboutYou.gif PatriciaOhHey2.gif PatriciaOhWow.gif PatriciaWhyAreYouDoingThisToMe.gif PatriciaAlwaysAndForever.gif PatriciaTurn.gif PatriciaMissYou.gif PatriciaPhone.gif PatriciaEnter.gif PatriciaCoolStoryBro.gif PatriciaFree.gif PatriciaTurn2.gif PatriciaDrink.gif PatriciaMamaLikey.gif PatriciaJumpOff.gif PatriciaOhWow2.gif PatriciaImSorryWhat.gif PatriciaEnter2.gif PatriciaNecklace.gif PatriciaIdiot.gif PatriciaSmileLaughEnjoy.gif PatriciaSmiiiiiiiiillllllleeeee.gif PatriciaSsshh.gif PatriciaOhWell.gif PatriciaReply.jpg PatriciaAdorable.gif PatriciaHW.gif PatriciaSpecial.gif PatriciaThreat.gif PatriciaBAC.gif PatriciaTextOhHey.gif PatriciaIsBeautiful.jpg PatriciaGreen.PNG PatriciaCarCable.gif PatriciaKathAndrew.gif PatriciaWalkEnterSmile.gif PatriciaNothingToYou.gif PatriciaFire.gif PatriciaCoolah.gif Patricia002.jpg PatriciaLunch.png PatriciaRP.png Note From Patricia's Portrayer Hello. I'm Emily (JayleyOTP). Also known as, Patricia's portrayer. Here's something I have to say about Patricia. ---- Patricia's not just any ordinary girl. Not the one who texts 24/7 and flirts with cute boys and goes to the mall everyday (even though she does go to the mall.). She's not the girl that skateboards or plays sports. She's the confident one who isn't afraid to say what she thinks and is pretty tough. ---- Sometimes it's hard to potray her perfectly but nothing can be perfect. Right? ---- Here are some secrets about Patricia: She's bioploar: That's why she and Cat get along so well. She struggles with this and her mother helps her handle it. She's depressed: She wants somebody to love her. She feels lonely because all of the boyfriends she's had have cheated on her, moved away, and become jerks. She falls for the wrong guys. ---- Patricia has got to be my favorite OC. I love her because she's unique and Claire Holt is amazing. I could NEVER give up on her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap